


Just Waiting for a Girl Like You

by cleverly



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Ben is hopeless but so is Devi so.., F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining, Post Season 1, Second Kiss, The next few days after lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Following their kiss, Ben knows exactly what he wants. But, does Devi feel the same?
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 52
Kudos: 513





	Just Waiting for a Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I binged the show last night, and a bunch of messy notes on my phone at 4am somehow turned into this? I'm officially hooked on this show, and I love Ben and Devi.
> 
> Also, the title is a reference to the song that played during their kiss: Boys Like You.

Ben had no idea what would happen as he walked into school on Monday morning. Following their kiss on Saturday, Devi had smiled shyly at him and left his Dad’s car to go home with her family, thanking him one more time for getting her there. He sat there until Patty called him, lost in thought, realizing he had sat there so long, it had gotten dark out.

He had seen her briefly on Sunday when she had come to pick up her things from his house, but her mom had been there, as well, and he knew she wouldn’t want them talking about anything while she was there. She kept her visit cordial, thanking his parents who were both surprisingly home, for their hospitality, as well as Patty for being so kind to her.

He walked her to the door as she was leaving, her mother already in the car with her belongings, unsure of what he should say. Or do. What do you say to your nemesis turned friend, who you maybe sorta made out with the night before? There isn’t exactly a study guide he could look up, on how to navigate a situation like this. But, he didn’t have time to figure out what to do, as Devi had pulled him into a quick hug.

“Bye, Ben.” She said, not giving him a chance to respond as she quickly jogged to her mother’s car. He could only wave as she drove away, his skin tingling from their quick embrace, his mind reeling at what her hug could’ve meant.

As soon as she left, he calls Shira. Several times. And she never picks up.

Frustrated, he quickly texts her: _Shira, I know you’re on your phone. Could you please answer? There’s something important we need to talk about._

He paces back and forth in his room, only waiting two minutes until he gets a reply.

_Can’t, Ben. Working on my Insta feed. It’s important._

He lets out an exasperated sigh, resisting the urge to pull his hair out. He quickly types out a reply.

_I think we need to break up._

He doesn’t have to wait a second before she responds. _‘Kay._

He blinks, staring down at his phone, before tossing it onto his bed. He knew that his and Shira’s relationship wasn’t really a relationship, but they had been together for a while. Long enough that he thought he would feel something about them ending, but he didn’t. And, apparently, neither did she.

Well, that’s that.

-

The next morning, a newly single Ben walks up the steps of Sherman Oaks High, unsure of how he should feel.

He steadies himself, taking a few slow breaths. Why was his heart beating so quickly? Why were his palms all sweaty? It’s just Devi… yeah, it’s just Devi. But, at the same time, it’s Devi. The same Devi who’s been his nemesis for the better part of his life, competing with him on every level—minus sports, because of reasons—since they were little kids. She had been, unbeknownst to him, the one constant in his life for as long as he could remember. No matter what he was going through in his life, Devi Vishwakumar was always there, her passionate drive and unpredictable behaviour always managing to keep him on his toes.

If he was being honest with himself, he’s surprised he didn’t fall for her sooner. Or, maybe he had, and he was unwilling to admit it, not willing to see how great they could be together. How she was the girl he was just waiting for, all this time. But, it made sense. Despite their differences, they had a lot in common, and worked better together than they did apart, if the Model UN trip was anything to go off of.

While he enjoyed their rivalry, he preferred the times when they got along. When they talked and weren’t fighting… She made him laugh. Made him happy. Made him feel good about himself. That isn’t something he had experienced in a long time.

Ben just never thought that Devi would return his feelings. He could see them being friends, and after being rejected by her at his birthday party, _twice_ , he figured they would never be more than that. Hell, he had even accepted that, deciding he would be a good friend to her instead. He would be the best good friend he could be. But, then she kissed him, _really_ kissed him, and all thoughts of a platonic relationship with her flew out the window.

The kiss(es) they shared in the car had to have meant something, right? You don’t kiss someone like that and not have it mean anything to you. Devi must have some sort of feelings for him, otherwise she wouldn’t have kissed him. Right? Taking one more deep breath, he walks through the doors, clutching his backpack straps tightly, with his head held high.

Turning the corner to where both their lockers are, he freezes, taking in the sight before him. Devi at her locker, with Paxton leaning against the next locker, smiling down at her as they talk. Whatever Paxton says causes Devi to laugh, and Ben’s heart, which had been beating fast and nervously in his chest up to this point, stops. Said heart drops from his chest to his stomach, making him feel sick.

Oh.

As quickly as he had come, he turns around, walking in the opposite direction of Devi and Perfect Paxton H-Y. He marches straight to homeroom, his head now facing down, keeping his eyes firmly on his shoes as he walks. At least he didn’t need to stop at his locker for his books, he thinks sullenly.

-

Ben’s spends the day avoiding Devi. Well, not so much avoiding, as she is in every single one of his AP classes, but he doesn’t acknowledge her. When she had walked into class earlier, she had smiled that soft, shy smile at him (god, he loved that smile), and he only gave her a tight lipped smile in return, before turning away.

The confused, hurt look on her face doesn’t go unnoticed by him, but he doesn’t turn back. He can’t. If Devi wanted to be just friends with him, that’s fine with him, but she needed to give him some time to process. Surely, she could understand that. Besides, she has Paxton to focus her attention on.

With that thought, Ben keeps his eyes firmly to the front of the room for the remainder of the class. His plan was working fine, until his second last class of the day, Chemistry. Another class they shared. He only excuses himself to go to the washroom, but as he walks down the hallway on his way back to class, someone grabs him and drags him into a deserted stairwell.

“Hey! What the—” He stops, realizing who the person is. “Devi, what?”

“No! You don’t get to ask the questions here, Ben.” Devi says, arms folded across her chest, as she stares at him in anger. While he was used to being the recipient of those looks, he looks away, unable to meet her eyes.

“Okay,” he responds, his eyes fixed on the space past Devi’s left shoulder.

“What the hell is going on with you today? You’ve been completely ignoring me and don’t you dare try to deny it.”

Ben feels the fight drain right out of him and he sighs, glancing up at Devi briefly as he nods in confirmation.

Devi frowns, looking at Ben with a hurt expression, that makes him look away again.

“Why?”

A beat.

“Why, Ben?” Devi asks again, more urgent than before. “Was it because of the kiss, because I thought we—”

“You still have a thing for Paxton and don’t want to be with me, I get it.” Devi’s eyes widen as Ben cuts her off. As he wasn’t looking at her, he doesn’t notice her expression, and presses on. “I don’t blame you; I mean, he is what he is, and I’m me. I’m not blind, no one is dedicating any Tumblr blogs to my face or body. Even I’m surprised I managed to date Shira as long as I did, even though I ended it with her last night. And, our history is really messy and why would you even consider being with your nemesis when you could be with—“

Devi lets out a frustrated groan, cutting Ben off by putting her hand over his mouth. He tries not to shiver at the feeling of her skin against his lips. Now silenced, Ben stares at Devi with wide, unblinking eyes. Though he was trying to hide it, he knew she could see the vulnerability in his eyes, as her own soften as she says, “Ben, stop.”

He remains motionless under her touch, just watching her.

“I’m going to remove my hand and you’re going to stay quiet, okay?”

Ben gives a swift nod.

Devi lets out a soft laugh, the look on her face could only be described of as fond. Said look steals the breath straight out of Ben’s lungs as Devi slowly removes her hand. She watches him, waiting to see if he’ll start speaking again, but he doesn’t.

He can barely catch his breath, let alone form any coherent sentences. Not that she needed to know that, he tells himself.

“Now, I don’t know where you got the idea that Paxton and I are together, but we’re not. He _did_ ask me to hang out, but this morning I turned him down.”

Ben’s blue eyes watch her for a long moment, until he asks, “why?”

Devi raises an eyebrow, not responding.

“Isn’t he what you want?”

Devi lets out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head before stepping closer to him.

‘You’re such an idiot, Gross.” Devi doesn’t give Ben a moment to resort, before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers. He freezes for a moment, too stunned to respond, before reciprocating with equal enthusiasm.

His right arm makes its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while his other hand cups the back of her head. She moans softly when his fingers thread through her hair and he grips tighter, kissing harder as she responds in kind.

They stay that way for several moments, completely lost in each other, until Devi breaks away, panting heavily. They open their eyes at the same time, slowly taking in each other’s dishevelled states, each flushing at the realization of what they had done. Or more specifically, where they had done it.

They separate quickly, looking around for any other students or faculty. They breathe a sigh of relief, Ben looks back over to Devi, to see the same shy smile gracing her face. Yeah, he really loved that smile.

They both laugh, suddenly embarrassed.

“So, uh…”

“Yeah.”

Ben rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and states, “we should… probably…”

“Go back to class?” Devi supplies.

“Yeah. That.”

“Right.” Devi laughs, turning away.

She starts walking down the hall, the smile still firmly in place on her face. Catching up, Ben grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. She looks down at their joint hands, her smile widening further as she looks up and meets his eyes.

“We better hurry, David. Wouldn’t want to tarnish your perfect attendance record.”

Devi scoffs, laughing as she replies, “as if yours isn’t just as perfect as mine.”

Ben smirks, giving Devi’s hand a squeeze, as they walk back to Chemistry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr here!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com)


End file.
